De encuentros y abrazos
by lunarisita
Summary: A lo largo del tiempo, Jonás se había convertido en un mago consagrado y cuando Dana cayó en coma tomó las riendas de la torre convirtiéndose en el Maestro. En todo este tiempo jamás ha visto a su vieja familia ¿Qué pasará cuándo lo haga?


**Disclaimer****: TODOS los personajes son de Laura Gallego García nada me pertenece.**

Domingo. Día de la cena semanal. La familia alegre, debatía entre ellos lo más interesante que les había ocurrido en la semana.

Era una familia de nobles, formada por el padre de familia, su esposa, el hijo mayor y la hermana de este, que iba siempre acompañada de su marido.

Aun así eran sencillos y les gustaba disfrutar de las cosas simples, aunque por supuesto siempre dentro de los límites que establecía el protocolo. Felices y compenetrados. En palabras de vecinos la familia perfecta.

Sin embargo lo que los vecinos no sabían es que durante estas reuniones siempre uno de los asientos permanecía vacio y solitario, con unos cubiertos puesto a pesar de no ser ocupado por nadie. Tampoco tenían manera de saber las miradas tristes y desoladas que dirigía la matriarca de la familia los intentos de tranquilizarla de su marido y las miradas de culpabilidad de los hermanos.

No definitivamente nadie excepto ellos, tenían manera de saber esto.

Las rosas del jardín trasero temblaron bajo el peso que se estableció sobre ellas.

Jonás bufó ruidosamente mientras se dirigía con acelerado paso, ondeando su túnica de color rojo al contraste del viento, hacia unos edificios colocados gloriosamente a unas millas de distancia.

-Nada que ver con la torre- Pensó Jonás con burla, recordando las altas almenas de la altísima escuela que se ocultaban detrás de las espumosas nubes.

No, no le hacía la menor gracia estar aquí, pero el consejo de magos le había encargado que se ocupara de un brujo que había esta aterrorizando a los terratenientes. Y por ello él había sido enviado a solucionarlo.

Tenía que reunirse con un grupo de nobles que le dirigirían hacía la zona ocupada por el mago.

Sin embargo mientras avanzaba por el rocoso camino, percibió un sutil cambio en el aire y sonriendo se dirigió en dirección contraria.

La familia de nobles se sentía nerviosa hacía horas que el esperado mago debería haber llegado y sin embargo este todavía no había aparecido.

-Lo que yo te decía, sin la más mínima edu-El rabioso patriarca fue interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido que parecía venir del bosque.

Sin más dilación se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el mencionado lugar.

Con sorpresa vieron la violenta pelea en la que los dos magos estaban concentrados, sin embargo con rapidez advirtieron que el de la capa roja le llevaba mucha ventaja al que les había estado aterrorizando durante semanas.

En el centro de la misma batalla, Jonás murmuraba velozmente y con soltitud, cientos de hechizos, mientras que el mago opuesto solo podía murmurar hechizos de protección por la ventaja que el otro le llevaba.

-¿Te rindes?- Cuestionó Jonás con impaciencia.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Respondió con arrogancia el ofuscado mago, desde el lado contrario.

Jonás sonrió, esto iba a ser muy fácil. Más que nada porque el mago ni siquiera portaba una túnica roja, podía ser por muchas razones pero analizando su poder, podía afirmar con casi la total seguridad de que ni siquiera era un mago consagrado.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha y unas palabras, lo encerró entre una fina jaula de aire, que le impediría hacer magia desde dentro y finalmente, con un rápido chasquido de sus dedos desapareció la jaula con el entredicho criminal para ser enviado a los tribunales, donde lo juzgarían por el mal uso de su magia.

Se sacudió con suavidad la túnica y se giró para explicar todo a los nobles.

La sonrisa irónica se le congeló en la boca cuándo vio con atención de que familia se trataba.

Se maldijo internamente, debería haberlo supuesto, al ver en las tierras en las que se encontraba pero había intentado hacer la tarea con rapidez sin prestar atención a su alrededor, algo bastante raro en él.

A la matriarca de la familia lo único que le había hecho falta para reconocerlo era el color de los ojos del muchacho que se encontraba ante ella. Podía afirmar con exactitud que su niño al que no veía desde que era un apenas un muchachito era aquel poderoso mago.

Con cuidado se acerco ante él, que no hizo nada para apartarse. Ante la mirada extrañada de su familia le cogió con suavidad la cara aguantándosela con las dos manos, lo miró a los ojos y murmuro con emoción:

-Jonás.

Fue apenas un murmullo pero ante el silencioso grito del viento todos los que se encontraban cerca pudieron escucharlo.

La familia vio con un cúmulo de sensaciones al mago de la capa roja.

Este por su parte simplemente contestó: Mama

Todos se unieron en un familiar abrazo y riendo emocionados se alejaron del profundo bosque.

La noche se cernía sobre el valle cuando Jonás se apareció en él. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta el suelo crujía a su ligero paso.

Agitó la mano y la puerta se abrió por arte de magia. Aligerando su paso intento caminar lo más silenciosamente posible por la entrada. Se acerco hasta las puertas de la cocina por un ruido que percibió en ellas.

Una mujer pelirroja salió de ella y se acercó con rapidez a Jonás:

¡Dónde diablos estabas Jonás, se suponía que era un trabajo rápido!- Dijo no, más bien rujió la pelirroja de enmarañado cabello

Jonás le contó todo lo que le había pasado sin saltarse ningún detalle.

Salamandra abrazó con energía a Jonás

-Nunca, me habías contado que tenías una familia yo simplemente pensé…- Alegó Salamandra

Jonás la cogió por la cintura- He quedado en presentarte el sábado- Le informó mientras entrecerraba la cara en el cuello de la mujer.

Y juntos como dos sombras se fundieron en la oscuridad, mientras subían las escaleras de la alta torre del Valle de los lobos

**A/N: Hola, la historia está planteada entre el final de la llamada de los muertos ( el tercer libro, mientras Dana se encuentra entre las puertas del más allá. Se me ocurrió después de leer el post-epílogo de la maldición del maestro cuando Aonia le muestra a Kai la vida de los estudiantes de la Torre y se muestra que Jonás tenía una vida más o menos feliz y siempre me pregunté de que porque no se volvían a ver y surgió este one-shot. Espero de que les haya gustado.**

**Lunarisita**


End file.
